Hexany Audio
}} Hexany Audio is an audio post-production studio which provides custom sound design, original music, voice over, audio programming, and sonic branding for video games, virtual reality (VR), theme parks, and interactive media. Hexany Audio was founded in Boston in 2012 by Richard Ludlow, Juan Sebastian Cortés Arango, Richard Gould, and Andy Forsberg. Notable credits include Arena of Valor, Blade Runner: Revelations, H1Z1, Assassin's Creed Syndicate trailer, King's Quest Level with Emily Reese on Patreon|work=Patreon|access-date=2018-04-20|language=en}}, and Moonlight Blade, in addition to work for Fortune 500 companies Coca-Cola, Nike, Activision, and Disney. Hexany Audio is headquartered in Los Angeles, California. History Hexany Audio was founded in Boston by Richard Ludlow, Juan Sebastian Cortés Arango, Richard Gould, and Andy Forsberg in 2012. Ludlow graduated from Berklee College of Music in 2014 where he studied dual majors in electronic production and design (EPD) and film scoring, participated in five internships (including one with composer Lucas Vidal), and received a scholarship during his senior year of high school. During the summer before his senior year, he attended a five-week program that included a presentation by a video game composer which he said inspired him to pick up video games "because it's so creative and interactive." During his final years at Berklee, Ludlow began completing contract work for mobile apps and games in order to generate income and build professional experience. He soon had opportunities to work on larger projects he was unable to complete alone but didn’t want to pass off to other people. Citing that he "wanted to keep it within the family", Ludlow subsequently founded Hexany Audio in 2012 with three friends from Berklee. The company has expanded to include a larger team of sound designers and composers, including Richard Ludlow, Matthew Carl Earl, Jason Walsh, Nick Tomassetti, Justin Hollis, Kellen Fenton, and Vinicius Barbosa. About|work=Hexany Audio|access-date=2018-04-20|language=en-US}} It has since relocated its headquarters to Los Angeles, California and has completed both mainstream and independent projects in San Francisco, Los Angeles, Boston, Germany, Singapore, New Zealand, Australia, China, and Canada. Berklee College of Music|website=www.berklee.edu|language=en|access-date=2018-04-20}} Hexany Audio has contributed to Amazon Alexa. The company has been hired to design sound and compose music for popular video games such as Kubo and the Two Strings, Heroes Arena, Assassin's Creed Syndicate trailer, King's Quest, Moonlight Blade, Meridian Squad 22, Blade Runner: Revelations, Disney Infinity, H1Z1, Zula, PULSAR: Lost Colony, VR Showdown in Ghost Town, Assault Fire, Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse, Heroes Evolved, Monster Hunter Online, Arena of Valor, Into the Stars, Life of Us, John Wick Chronicles, Playerunknown's Battlegrounds Mobile, Jurassic World: VR, Just Shapes & Beats, Fantasy Westward, and Overwatch Contender's Tournament. They have also served on projects for major brands, including Google, Disney, Coca-Cola, Activision, AMC Theatres, Nike, Sony, Tencent Games, Ubisoft, and Ford. Portfolio - Credits|work=Hexany Audio|access-date=2018-04-20|language=en-US}} Ludlow has presented talks on audio for video games at GDC (the Game Developer’s Conference), PAX East, GameSoundCon, Casual Connect, Gamescom, WonderCon, and MIT. Lecture Videos Creating Video Games Comparative Media Studies/Writing MIT OpenCourseWare|last=B.|first=Tan, Philip|website=ocw.mit.edu|language=en|access-date=2018-04-20}} The team places emphasis on working with a team of people whom they enjoy being around and consistently work collectively on projects. Awards and nominations In 2017, Hexany Audio won the Game Audio Network Guild Award for Best Music in a Casual/Social Game: Strike of Kings / Realm of Valor / (aka Arena of Valor). External links * Hexany Audio * Hexany Audio on SoundCloud References Category:Music production companies Category:Music publishing companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County, California